1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to brake pad noise reduction and, more particularly, to a coating for reducing brake pad noise, a method of reducing brake pad noise, and a brake pad coated with the coating. The invention also relates to a flame resistant coating for a brake pad.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional disc brake pads cause undesirable noise during braking, as shown in FIG. 1.
A conventional solution for reducing unwanted noise is to provide a separator plate as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,061 (Ogawa et al.). However, separator plates, such as the above, have many problems. They are very expensive to make because they must be sintered and machined which requires many process steps. Separator plates are relatively thick which must be compensated for by reducing the thickness of the brake pad or the backing of the brake pad. The sides of the brake pad are not protected by separator plates.